Star wars rebel Ahsoka New hope
by Baby589760
Summary: Ahsoka and friends enter a new war and some friendships are tested and broken while others are made stronger. Memories will be haunting and friends will turn. I suck at summaries sorry. its a good read though :)
1. Chapter 1

Star wars rebel Ahsoka New hope

Ezra's POV

I stood in Ahsoka's quarters on the Ghost. Kanan was busy with the planes and Ahsoka was going to train me today. She stood in her fighting stance and was about to charge at me but I just couldn't help but realize how beautiful she looked. She ran at me and since I was stunned by her beauty, she hit me in the arm cutting it a bit. I groaned as I gripped it in pain. Ahsoka gasped and reached out to touch my shoulder making me look at her. Her eyes sparkled. "Are you okay?" She asked. I nodded my head as she led me to the medbay on the ship. She grabbed some bacta and placed it on my arm. " You can't be distracted while training." She whispered as she looked me in the eyes. "I'm sorry. I-I got distracted. I um I love you." I said as I looked away. She put her hand under my chin making me look at her and I saw her smile. "I know you do but what about your crush?" I blushed slightly. "I love you more." I said with a little more confidence. She bit her lip and looked down. Before I knew it she was kissing me on my lips. She pulled away once she heard Kanan and Hera calling her name. She looked at me and smiled before kissing me once more. "We can spend some time together later okay?" She whispered seductively as she lifted up her skirt showing me her black leggings. I gasped. "I'll show you more later." She moaned in my ear before getting up and walking away. I smiled to myself. "Wow. She's amazing." I said to myself as I watched her walk away from me and towards Kanan and Hera.

Ahsoka's POV

I entered the control center in the ship with Kanan and Hera following behind. Once I made it to the center of the room I turned to face them. I crossed my arms over my chest. "So what is it?" I asked politely. "When should we land? We have to get some medical supplies and food." Hera stated as she leaned against Kanan who had a straight face on and his arms were crossed as well. I shrugged my shoulders. "We'll find a planet that's safe and land there and we can get what we need from there." I said with as much authority as I could. Before either of them could respond I left the room while they prepared to look for a safe planet to land on. I headed back to my quarters and commed Rex who was currently on Kamino with Fives and their girlfriends. "Hey Rex. Is everything in order? I'm going to Kamino today and i'm leaving soon." I whispered into my com. "Yes sir. Everything is ready and set to go." Rex responded. "Alright Rex. Thank you. I will see you soon." I said as I hung up after Rex said his goodbye. I left my room and headed to the hangar. As I was walking I saw Kanan tinkering with Chopper. I walked up to him. "Hey Kanan. I'm going to take Ezra with me for something I need him to do okay?" I said as Kanan looked at me suspiciously before smiling and nodding his head. "Sure." He said before he went back to his tinkering. I commed Ezra and told him to come to the hangar. I made my way to the hangar and saw that he was already there. I prepped my ship and got on with Ezra following behind me. He sat in the co-pilot seat while I sat in the other. I set the coordinates for Kamino. After a few hours of silence and resting, Ezra spoke up. "Hey Ahsoka. Where are we going? Also why?" Ezra asked while leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed behind his head. I smiled at him. "We are going to Kamino to see our new secret clone army." I got up and heard the beeping indicating that we were about to land our ship. I landed it, opened the hatch, and walked off the ship. Ezra followed closely behind and I lead him to a room. I pushed him onto the bed and purred as I climbed onto him. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. I brushed the hair out of his face and kiss him lightly. I ran my tongue over his lips asking for entrance. He obliged when he parted his lips and my tongue entered his mouth. Our tongues danced together as he moaned slightly, sliding his hand up and down my back. I pressed my body closer to his. I could feel the bulge waiting to escape his pants. I sat up on his legs pulling him with me, not breaking the kiss and I rubbed my lower half against his. He tightened his grip around my waist. We finally broke apart for air and he kissed me softly along my jawline and down my neck and he stopped along my collar bone. He turned us so that he was on top and I was on my back. He placed himself in between my legs and rubbed himself against my female part. I moaned and put my hands behind his back pulling him closer. He raised himself and undid his pants sliding them off. I lifted my bottom half up and he slid my pants down letting the coolness of the room hit my exposed area. He lifted my shirt up slightly and kissed down my stomach making me shake in anticipation. He put his hands on my lekku and ran his fingers down it and he started to suck on the tip making me grasp the sheets. His erection slid up and down the lips of my pussy. I looked into his eyes silently begging him to enter me. He smirked at me and pushed in slowly. I moaned as he looked at me making sure I was okay. I bit my lip and he continued to enter me at a slow pace. I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him close. I whispered in his ear to go faster and he complied. He went faster and faster as I dug my nails into his back. He gasped at the slight pain and continued to go faster and harder. He hit my walls and I could feel myself tightening as I was getting closer to climaxing. I moaned and screamed his name in pure pleasure. I threw my head back and shuddered as I came all over his cock and he continued to please me with his throbbing cock. He kept going till he climaxed inside of me making me trembled in pleasure. I smiled and he blushed but collapsed next to me from exhaustion. He pulled me close to him and kissed my forehead as I nuzzled into his chest. I sighed and got up pulling Ezra with me to the refresher. We took a quick shower washing each other's bodies. Once we exited the refresher I grabbed my short gray dress and threw it on along with my grey leggings and arm sleeves. I put on my gold and grey boots and the burgundy chest plate. I put my belt around my waist with the three hanging triangular pieces with the rounded ends. Ezra was waiting for me by the door and He opened it and let me walk out first. He followed behind me. I led him to a command center where Rex was waiting for me. Ezra stood shocked when he saw Rex. "Ahsoka why is Rex….young?" He asked me looking curiously. "He's immortal. Just like me, Fives, their girlfriends and Obi-Wan and Asajj." I said as I turned to face him. "How are you immortal and who's Asajj?" He asked me as he sat in a chair taking in what was being said. "Well Asajj found this way to be immortal through the force and she helped us and the others turn immortal since they don't have the force. Asajj was a sith but she turned to the light side with the help of Obi-Wan's love." I answered calmly. Just then Rex's girlfriend, Nala Se walked in with Fives and his girlfriend, Taun We. Ezra looked at all of them and noticed how young they all looked. I could tell he was a bit nervous about Rex and Fives because they had their clone armor on. "Ezra calm down ok? The armor they have is from the clone wars before you born." I whispered to him and shook his head and slowly started to calm down. I took his hand in mine and smiled at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Narrative POV

Ezra walked to the control room with Ahsoka holding her hand in his. When they arrived Rex's girlfriend, Nala Se was there sitting in one of the chairs. "Hey Nala, how many clones are ready?" Ezra asked as he stood beside her. She looked down at him. "1,785,675 clones are ready now." Nala Se said proudly with her head held high. Ahsoka smiled as she turned to see Rex walking in the room. "Rex, when the times comes, I want you and and the others to be ready. Understood?" Ahsoka said in a commanding tone. Rex saluted her and nodded his head yes. Ahsoka and Ezra left the room and Ezra grabbed her hand in his. "Ahsoka when will there be more clones ready?" They continued their walk to the Ghost as Ahsoka looked at Ezra before answering. "I don't know exactly when but I'm hoping in a week." They entered the ship and walked to their room that was currently being shared. Ahsoka pushed Ezra softly onto the bed. She pulled down her leggings while looking seductively at him. She then pulled her skirt and panties down to the ground exposing her pussy. Ezra smiled and went to Ahsoka. He kissed her lips trailing down her down till he got to her pussy. Ahsoka smiled and before they could continue there was a knocking at the door. Ahsoka quickly pulled her clothes back on and went to answer it. Kanan was standing in the doorway. He and Hera had met them halfway and boarded their ship since commander Sato needed help. "Hey, can you two come with me to the control room? We got a message." Kanan asked. Ahsoka nodded her head yes and started walking. Once they reached the room, Hera started playing the message again. It was from commander Sato. He was in need of help and on the planet of Naboo. Once the message was over, everyone looked to Ahsoka for orders. "We need to save commander Sato and we also need supplies and food." Hera said to make sure that Ahsoka knew what needed to be done. Ahsoka nodded. "Ok well you and Kanan can take care of the supplies and food while Me and everyone else go help commander Sato." Ahsoka commanded as Hera and Kanan left to get ready for their mission. After Kanan and Hera were ready, they took their own ship to go get food and supplies. Ahsoka put the Ghost on a set course for Naboo. They entered hyperspace and the swirls of blue and white engulfed them. They waited patiently until they were out of hyperspace and in front of the planet Naboo. They guided the ship to the planet and landed on the ground. They landed a few miles away from an imperial base. The small group walked outside and the ship door closed. Ahsoka and Ezra walked behind everyone else. Ahsoka quickly pecked Ezra on the lips and she could feel his lips forming into a small smiled as they kissed each other. Ezra placed his hand on her shoulder and moved it behind to the small of her back. Ezra pulled away and started kissing her jaw and made his way down to her neck as she moaned slightly in pleasure. They then pulled away so that no one would notice them kissing each other. Ezra looks into Ahsoka's eyes and holds her hands in his. "Ahsoka, I know you're older and immortal but would you be my girlfriend?" He asked. Ahsoka's smile brightened and she giggled. She wrapped her arms around Ezra's neck and kissed him. "I thought I was already your girlfriend." She answered as Ezra smiled and kissed Ahsoka lips. They caught up with the rest of the group and as they lead the way, Ahsoka suddenly stopped in her tracks. "Something's not right. I feel like this a trap. Something is off, I can feel it through the force." She said as she turned to face the group. She held out her wrist and spoke into her comm. "Rex, come in." Her comm beeped. "Yes General?" He answered. "This is a trap. I want you to come meet us on Naboo. I'll send you the coordinates. Bring a squadron." Ahsoka explained. "You got it. We'll be there soon." Rex announced. Ahsoka then ended the transmission. He arrived with the squadron who waited for them and they made their way to the building. Ahsoka cut an opening and they walked through the halls undetected. They were at the bottom level where the Detention cells were. They took down each guard and stormtrooper down there. Ezra used the force to open the door that was holding commander Sato. Ahsoka looked around and was impressed with the damage done against the stormtroopers. Just then two inquisitors came out from the entrance of the room. "Give up Ahsoka. There is nowhere to run anymore." The first inquisitor said as she held her lightsaber in her hand. Rex arrived with the squadron and they made their way to the building. Ahsoka smiled as the clones started attacking the stormtroopers right when they entered. Rex and Fives even joined the fight as Ahsoka ordered the others to run since the stormtroopers were being beaten. Ahsoka then fought against the inquisitors but they were being badly beaten. They ran off with Ahsoka shouting after them. "We will see you again. Know that and we will win." The clones finished killing off all of the stormtroopers and Ahsoka ordered Rex to ready for a war that will bring down the empire for good. Rex salutes Ahsoka and nods his head yes while speaking. "Yes sir!" The group made their way to the Ghost and once they were on it, Ahsoka meets up with Hera and Kanan since they completed their supply mission. Kanan gets Ahsoka alone. "I hope that the clones don't turn on us again." He whispered as he crossed his arms over his chest. Ahsoka smiles at him and puts her hand on his shoulder. "I promise you that they won't. Also I am going to take Ezra to train him in the clone ship." Ahsoka stated. Kanan just nodded his head. Ahsoka then left and went to go get Ezra. They went to their room and Ezra lifts up her skirt and pulled down her panties and leggings surprising Ahsoka. Ezra bends Ahsoka over while she giggles and tells him to hurry before someone come in. They have passionate sex together, loving every single moment of it. Once they were done they took a quick shower and got dressed. They walked out their room and went to the Clones ship bridge and the two see many captains and clones. Ezra is holding Ahsoka's hand and he kisses her cheek. She smiled lightly at him before speaking. "We are ready to take back the republic."


End file.
